On the Job Safety
by PrettyGothGirl
Summary: RG: Gippal finds out that he's been manipulated by someone he didn't expect. For Quite The Couple's Multiple Meaning Three Word Challenge.


**On the Job Safety**  
By PrettyGothGirl  
**Summary:** Gippal finds out he's been manipulated by someone he didn't expect.  
**Author's Note:** This is a response to Quite The Couple's Multiple Meaning Challenge. The idea was to take the three words you were assigned and use at least two of their meanings in at least 300 words. My words were tool, fall and arc. This is dedicated to sixpoint who came up with an awesome line in the word submission post. And don't ask about where the title came from, I have no idea, it sort of just sprang to mind.

"Is that really safe?"

It was, in his opinion, a logical question to ask. Rikku lay stomach down across one of the many machines they were repairing for Cid and his efforts to excavate the metal and hopefully personal belongings from the remnants of Home. Dark lenses covered her eyes as the welder arced less than six inches in front of her nose, a bright blue eye searing light. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the view. Any view of Rikku's pert little ass in the air was worth appreciating. It didn't look stable.

"As long as you don't interrupt." She said and waved her foot at him. He grabbed it before it could hit his nose.

"Afraid I have to Cid's girl, just to say that doesn't look safe and as the de facto leader here it will be my ass on the line if your ass gets in trouble or hurt."

"Don't be such a tool."

He blinked. "What?"

Rikku snorted. "De facto leader, is that what Pops told you?" She turned the welder off, flicked her mask up and looked at him over her shoulder. "I thought you, of all people, would know better than that."

"Well," Gippal rubbed his foot on the ground and tried not to squirm. "He didn't exactly say anything, I gave orders, and everybody listened."

Rikku sighed. "Oh boy." She shook her head and flipped the mask back down. "It's amazing anything gets done around here." She turned back to her work, wiggling forward making her butt do interesting things under her tight pants. Her hair swung forward past her shoulder and she pushed it back. He absentmindedly admired the fall of it to where it pooled on top of the machine in little swirls.

It took a few seconds for her words to register. "What's that supposed to mean?" He didn't like to be caught off guard all the time, especially by Rikku. It was supposed to be the other way around. He tugged on her foot.

"You're too distracted by me to do any work that involves tools or giving orders." She said and he could almost hear the smile in her voice. His jaw dropped. She shook her foot out of his hand. "Which is exactly how it should be _and_ what Pops wants and _that_ makes you a tool."

His brain stumbled over distracted, should and what Cid wanted. He grabbed her foot again and tugged her backwards. She yelped, lost her precious balance, let go of the welder and fell backwards, hands unable to find purchase on the smooth metal. Her feet hit the floor and before she could regain her equilibrium he spun her around to face him, pulled the mask off her face and tossed it away. "What Cid wants huh?" He asked. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted. "What about what you want?" He continued, but he didn't give her a chance for an answer. He tilted his head and captured her lips kissing her, keeping it gentle as he slid his tongue into her mouth searching for hers.

Her arm swung in an arc, hand aiming for his face. He didn't know if it was instinct or just the blur of motion in his peripheral vision. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She made an inarticulate noise, twisted her hand out of his grip, simultaneously taking over the kiss. She sucked down on his tongue. Her hand wrapped about the back of his neck and she used a well-placed foot to jerk him off balance. Her back hit the machine and he heaved her upwards to make the kiss easier.

She broke the hungry kiss. "I thought what I wanted was clear, pretty boy." She nipped his bottom lip. "Who do you think cleared this area of all other workers?" She stroked his back and chest. She lowered her eyelids until her eyes were nothing but slivers of green between black lashes.

"I'm not pretty." He muttered and stole a quick kiss.

"And I'm not Cid's girl." She said, tugging the shirt out of his pants. "I'm your girl." Her hands found skin, fingers toying with his bellybutton.

"Too right." He replied and went back to kissing her. It seemed the best thing to do. If he got to kiss Rikku, he'd be a tool any day.

_reviews are love, love me?!_


End file.
